Cruel Love
by IlLocote3
Summary: Ruby Kurosawa es una chica tímida, desde pequeña tuvo problemas para relacionarse y casi siempre con su hermana Dia y su amiga de la infancia Hanamaru Kunikida, pero ¿cómo tomará ella que Hanamaru y Dia sean novias?


Cruel Love

_Asi_=pov

""=diálogo

**Asi**=cambio de escena.

_**Capítulo 1: Tragame Tierra.**_

_Todo empezo una tarde de primavera, estaba junto a mi hermana en un parque y ví a una chica rubia hermosa, no sé el cómo pasó y el cuando pero ví a mi hermana que se lanzó directo a la chica, yo solo la seguí._

"Hola, me llamo Dia Kurosawa, y esta es mi hermana Ruby, ¿Y tú? " _Nos presentaba mi hermana, yo era y sigo siendo muy tímida y estaba atrás de su hombro diciendo_

"H-h-hola, e-e-es u-u-u-n gusto" _si pudiera viajar al pasado y cambiar esa presentación, lo haría._

"Hola, me llamo Hanamaru Kunikida, es un gusto-zura. _Decía la chica rubia que en realidad se llamaba Hanamaru._

"Es un nombre muy lindo Kunikida-san" _Mi hermana siempre me daba confianza en mí misma y me hacía conocer a más gente pero nunca lo lograba, pero con ella fue distinto, fue como si conectaramos de una._

_El tiempo pasó, ahora Maru y yo teníamos 15 años y Dia-neechan 17 y era su último año escolar, éramos mejores amigas, siempre nos contamos todo. pero lo único que yo no sabía es que Maru-chan y mi hermana mantenían una relación._

_Las pille besándose un día que Maru fue a casa para estudiar._

_Mi mundo se fue abajo, ya no sabía qué hacer, la única persona con la que pude hablar en mi niñez estaba con otra y esa otra era la otra persona que más apreciaba en el mundo, mi hermana. Pero, ¿Porque me pasa esto?¿Será que veo a Maru-chan como algo más?¿Será que veo a mi hermana cómo algo más? ¿Es enserio, Ruby? Son muchas muchas preguntas..._

_Era 1ro de abril y como todos los años el empezaba el periodo escolar, me encontraba en la cocina junto a mi hermana desayunando para poder iniciar el día._

"¿Es tu último año, verdad?" _Pregunté para romper el hielo_

"Así es, lastima que sólo podré estar este año con Maru-chan en nuestra escuela"

_Rápidamente tosí porque me atragante de las ganas de que me trague la tierra._

"No tienes que ir ya, ¿eres la presidenta del consejo, verdad?... "_Bueno, en parte tenía razón, tenía como 5 minutos para ir y estábamos a 20 pero la verdadera razón es que no quería escuchar a mi hermana de su relación._

"Tienes razón, DEMASIADA RAZÓN" _onee-chan se fue corriendo sin terminar su desayuno._

_Yo me fuí caminando tranquila hacia la Preparatoria Femenina Uranohoshi que la preparatoria donde estudió a partir de este año. Lo único feo es que están también Día y Maru... hablando de la reina de Roma_

"¡Eyy, Ruby-chan!" _Me saludaba Hanamaru, y yo estaba tratando de ignorarla, no quería hablar con ella sobretodo porque tenía miedo que me preguntará cosas sobre mi hermana pero ya llegó a un punto que se me acercó a mí hombro y me hice la asustada._

"¡¡¡Pigy!!!" _No pregunten._

"Estabas sumida en tus pensamientos-zura" _Maru y su clásico zura_

"No me asustes así, Maru-chan". _Bueno, si me asusté un poquito._

"¿En qué pensabas-zura?" _Creo que esa pregunta la puedo retocar un poco_

"Pensaba en lo feliz que soy al estar en el misma preparatoria que mi hermana y tu".

"Yo también pensé eso-zura, a mi también me encanta la idea de estar juntas-zura" _trato de no pensar mucho porque voy a querer robar a la novia de mi hermana._

Pasaron unos minutos y llegamos a Uranohoshi, al llegar nos viene una loca pelianaranjada a hablar de ser de ser School Idols. Realmente me encantan las Schools Idols, siempre me encantaron, soy fan a muerte de μ's junto a mi hermana... Bue... Eso hasta hace unos años, 2 para ser precisa. Mi hermana llegó un día de la nada y dejaron de gustar las Idols, yo realmente no tengo idea de lo que pasó.

La chica se llamaba Chika y es muy agradable, también apareció otra que según Maru se llama Yoshiko y se hace llamar Yohane, está última se hace pasar por un ángel caído. Tengo un presentimiento de que este va a ser el mejor año de vida.

**En las clases**.

_Las clases empezaron, al ser el primer día nadie prestaba atención a lo que decía la maestra, excepto una persona, Maru._

_Eso es tan lindo de ella, no puedo explicarlo pero... No Ruby, tranquilízate, es la novia de tu hermana, pero... No dije... Maldición, en serio me estoy regañañando a mi misma, estoy muy mal de la cabeza, necesito hablar con otra persona que no sea Maru, pero ¿quién?. La Ángel Caído salió corriendo como la liebre en la parte final de la carrera porqué dijo algo gracioso más que nada._

_La peli anaranjada ví que era de segundo..._

_¡¡Alguien que me ayude!! Nadie me acompañaba en este sufrimiento, solo Maru y la verdad esto ya se volvió repetitivo._

**Hora del almuerzo**

_Ya era mediodía y por lo tanto era era de almorzar, no pude encontrar a otra persona para hablar que no sea Maru ya que "Chika" creo que se llamaba así, seguía scouteando a todas las chicas que pasaban junto a ella... ¿Esa no es mi hermana?, Creo que le está hablando a Chika... Hay no, creo que aquí se va armar un hermoso lío._

**Después del almuerzo**

_Las clases siguieron y Maru siguió al lado mío, no lo puedo evitar es tan linda, pero me tengo que calmar, pon en tu cabeza: Es-la-novia-de-tu-hermana, no hagas más de lo no puedes hacer._

**Después de clases**

_Mamá me pidió que esperé a mi hermana después de clases porque no quería que fuera sola, creo que esa es una de las desventajas de ser la hermana menor, pero ¿esa no es Chika?. Sigue scouteando, no me lo puedo creer esto va enserio y a mi eso me pone a pensar, ¿Tomare o no la oferta de Chika? Lastima que a mí hermana no le gusten._

_Se hacía de noche y no había rastro de mi hermana así que creo que mejor voy a ver qué no esté trabajando de más, subí las escaleras y estoy escuchando algo que creo que no debería estar escuchando_.

"Ma-Maru, ahí, ahí, sigue, ahhh"

_Ya sé que están haciendo y esto no está bien, pero...¿Porque sigo subiendo? pero por sobretodo ¿Porque estoy llorando?._

"Ahhh, Dia, abre más tus piernas"

_Ya estaba en el tercer piso que es donde está la sala del consejo y estaba corriendo. Abro la puerta del consejo estudiantil de un portazo alertando a las dos personajes del coito, rápidamente se asustaron y se separaron_

"¡¡TE ESTABA ESPERANDO COMO UNA IDIOTA, EN SERIO ME DEJAS PARA HACER ESTO!!!" _Aunque lo que realmente quería decir era._

_"DEJA A MI MARU MALDITA PERRA"_

"R-Ruby" _mi hermana estaba realmente sorprendida de lo que pasó, verme a mí así, no es algo que pasara todos los días_

"Me largo, sigan, yo ya no las estorbare".

_Me fui corriendo de ahí, nadie salió y luego de un rato se volvieron a escuchar los gemidos. Con esto ya me quedó claro._

"Seré una School Idol".

Fin del capitulo 1


End file.
